


a thousand things [Fanart]

by em_jaied



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fanart, Life Unexpected Fusion, Swan-Mills Family Fluff, there's just a whole bunch of that Wholesome Family Content (tm) what more can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_jaied/pseuds/em_jaied
Summary: just a billion awed screeches at nicole for not only creating a life unexpected - inspired fic for sq [rattles the bars of my cage] it's a B O U T T I M E but just in general for writing something that feels like the embodiment of being buried under a mountain of blankets on a rainy day





	a thousand things [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nuhcoal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuhcoal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Thousand Times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801390) by [nuhcoal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuhcoal/pseuds/nuhcoal). 



> just a billion awed screeches at nicole for not only creating a life unexpected - inspired fic for sq [rattles the bars of my cage] it's a B O U T T I M E but just in general for writing something that feels like the embodiment of being buried under a mountain of blankets on a rainy day

 

> _leila stopped and looked at the two women, emma fidgeting and all but marching in place and regina, her mother, beautiful and strong, but silently pleading with leila to just stay a little while longer with her. that's all she'd ever wanted her entire life, for her mother to want to be with her. and somehow, miraculously, even if it wasn't entirely true, she had ended up with two of them. --_ a thousand times, chapter one.


End file.
